


【路香】一见钟情

by Cai_ii



Series: 海贼同人 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 相当的OOC 不要看大学生AU！没有能力！
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Usopp
Series: 海贼同人 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473
Kudos: 2





	【路香】一见钟情

嘈杂的音乐声，谩骂声和呻吟声不绝于耳，刺激的酒精味，烟草味和劣质香水味折磨着路飞过分敏感的鼻子。

他大概这辈子都没想过自己会来到给吧。

如果不是真心话大冒险输的只剩床板子了，他是不会答应室友 “ 用身体抵债 ” 的提议的。

明明是他自己想来嘛。

路飞认命的继续给好友探路，在拒绝了五个前来搭讪的肌肉男后，他默默在心里揍了一遍乌索普，然后在调酒师诧异的目光中，淡定的点了一杯免费柠檬水。

“ 加冰，谢谢。 ” 路飞冲着调酒师毫不吝啬的扬起一个大大的笑脸，看的调酒师老脸一红，卖力的给吸管扭成了好看的形状。

“ 咕噜噜 ~~” 一声巨响以路飞的肚子为起点迅速向四周炸开，在人声鼎沸的给吧里立刻就被调酒师捕捉到了。

“ 你饿了么？ ” 调酒师发誓他这辈子从来没听过这么震撼的声音，人类的肚子真的可以做到么？

“ 我好饿啊 ~~ 有肉么？ ”

调酒师看着路飞委屈的整张小脸皱在一起，活像三天没吃饭一样有气无力的瘫在桌子上，顿时激起了失散多年的保护欲。

“ 没有肉，我这里 …… 啊，有两个橙子你吃不吃？ ”

“ 我 ……” 路飞话还没说完就被一声声尖叫打断了。

“ 啊！！是黑足！！ ”

“ 不枉老子连续来了三天啊！！ ”

“ 你才三天，我最多堵过他七天！ ”

随着口哨声呐喊声此起彼伏，周围的灯光忽然暗了下来，只有一束光打到中央舞台上，那里不知道什么时候立起了一只钢管。

“ 大叔，黑足是谁啊？还有，那个 ……” 路飞指了指那只钢管， “ 是做什么的？ ”

“ 黑足是我们这里的头牌， ” 调酒师明显因为这个称呼有些不开心，重拾的保护欲也径自逃走，甚至想把送出去的橙子收回来，却被眼疾手快的路飞塞进了裤子里， “ 你不会连钢管舞都不知道吧？ ”

路飞摇了摇头，没有因为调酒师不善的语气生气，他跳下椅子，凭借瘦小灵活的身子几步钻到了最前排，观赏的绝佳位置。

音乐声响起的时候，路飞终于能放下捂住耳朵的手，他快被四周热情的男人们吼聋了。

随着音乐逐渐走向高潮，从钢管的顶端缓缓的滑下来一个男人。

路飞仰起头，他看见那个男人穿着黑色兔女郎装，金色的头发上两个小巧的兔耳朵，随着他的动作前后摇晃，可爱极了。

天哪，他还穿着黑色丝袜！路飞睁大了眼睛，他从来不敢想一个男人竟然能把丝袜和高跟鞋穿的如此契合，哪怕他还留着一小撮胡子。

这男人真是该死的性感，还很可爱。

路飞觉得他有些眼熟，但搜索他前十九年的记忆，难得一用的大脑疲惫的表示查无此人。

台上男人每一个有意无意的动作都会引起台下无数尖叫，甚至会让人有一种呐喊声将掀翻棚顶的错觉。不过路飞再也没有堵住耳朵，他的耳朵还在不在他不知道，但他的心不在了。

路飞死死的抓着胸口的衣料。他不知道是不是看错了，但他总觉得那个金发男人冲他抛了不止一个媚眼。

宿舍的乌索普啊，我可能恋爱了。

“ 怎么样，他超正吧。 ”

路飞转头就看到一头绿发的男人不知何时走到他身旁，察觉到路飞打量自己的视线，大方的冲他扬了扬手中的酒杯。

“ 我观察你一晚上了，拒绝搭讪，又不点酒 ……” 绿发男人的声音忽然染上了几分危险的笑意， “…… 是直的？ ”

如果是来砸场子的就打出去。给吧老板索隆和外表看起来一样的简单直接。

“……” 路飞重新把视线移到舞台上，舔了舔嘴角， “ 曾经是。 ”

黑足已经跳了三首歌了，而给吧的男人们热情丝毫没减，有些甚至被撩拨的拉起伴侣按在墙上，做些交换彼此唾液的活动。黑足看起来也十分享受这种气氛，动作越来越大胆，他半眯着眼睛，对着路飞的方向将头发撩到耳朵后面，然后缓缓的打开双腿蹲下身来。

黑足表演的台子很高，大概有路飞肩膀这种高度，黑足蹲下的位置距离舞台边缘又近，路飞几乎都看清了他下体的轮廓。

路飞看的清，其他人显然也不可能放过这个福利，周围瞬间腾起的雄性荷尔蒙让路飞以为自己来到了男澡堂。他看着那些黏在黑足身上扣都扣不下来的贪婪视线，只觉得碍眼，还有点酸酸的他也说不清楚的感觉。他只觉得不能再让这个散发着香味的小兔子继续暴露在狼群中了，尤其那个被盯上的小兔子还在没有自觉的，毫无保留的向狼群展示自己是真的很好吃。

路飞的脑子几乎丧失了思考能力，虽然平时他也不怎么用的到脑袋，但是他敢保证，这是他丧失的最彻底的一次。

路飞腾的飞身而起，健壮的小腿肌肉保证了他跃起的高度和速度，良好的身体素质和超乎常人的平衡感甚至能让他在半空中转个身，张开双手，表情从面对黑足时的迷恋，到面对狂热粉丝们的凶巴巴，变脸速度堪称一绝。

“ 你们不许看他！！ ”

被挡住视线的男人们果然集体炸了毛，纷纷爆着粗口要把路飞揪下来揍。一波打下来路飞居然没吃什么亏，这都要感谢家里两位哥哥教导有方。不过有句老话说乱拳打死老师傅，第一波男人倒下了，第二波第三波很快又扑了上来，哪怕是实战经验丰富的路飞也有些招架不住了。

渐渐的路飞越发的游刃有余，甚至还能抽空看看那个双手抱在胸前，悠闲的靠着钢管，抽着不知道从哪里掏出来的香烟，与下面打成一团的似乎不是同一个世界的男人。

真想看看他慌乱的神情。

想把他的双手绑在那根支撑着他全部重量的钢管上，想将他穿着丝袜的腿举过头顶，想看他舒服到哭泣的脸，想听他说不出一句完整句子的声音，想听他喊我的名字 ……

“ 路飞！ ”

嗖的一声，路飞身后拿着酒瓶的男人应声倒地，一颗小弹珠滚到路飞脚边。

“ 谢了，乌索普。 ” 那种刁钻的发射角度，路飞想不出还有第二个人了。

想到刚刚那个危险的想法，路飞惊出一身冷汗，路飞不得不告诉自己，专心打架！别想那种事情！

虽然挺爽的。

“Fuck ！那小子果然是来砸场子的！ ” 在自家酒吧上个洗手间也能迷路半小时的索隆姗姗来迟，正好看到小弹珠的轨道， “ 还他妈的有同伙！ ”

索隆危险的眯起眼睛，他盯着门口的方向，像极了准备猎守猎物的猎人。

路飞这边脱不开身，看着索隆追出去的背影，只能祈祷乌索普天生的危险雷达能嗅到危险气息，跑的越远越好。

乌索普确实跑了，他以他 5000 米长跑冠军的荣誉起誓，他真的是拼尽全力逃命的，但是为什么离那个绿发男人反而越来越近呢？他的脸好可怕啊！啊啊啊笑起来更可怕了！！

黑足熄灭了手中最后一支香烟，示意了一下音响师，音响师立刻心领神会重新放起了音乐。黑足单手虚扶着钢管，另一只手搭在腰上，慢慢的绕着钢管走了两圈。高跟鞋踩着地面的哒哒声，在逐渐安静下来的给吧里越发清晰。

路飞握着椅子腿，被两个给左右围攻哥儿俩好似的揽着肩膀按在中间，防止他再次暴走，影响他们看过了今天不知道啥时候还能再来的黑足跳舞。

路飞倒是不介意突然休战，而且黑足这次跳的中规中矩，没有了让人心脏受不了的大胆举动，挑逗的尺度也恰到好处，让他们身体上还没来得及有反应就戛然而止。

“ 小子，身手不错啊。 ” 路飞身边的给 A 跟着音乐摇晃着身子，给台上黑足打 call 的同时还不忘和路飞聊天。

“ 哈哈哈哈哈！你们也不错啊， ” 被迫跟着一起律动的路飞，看着那人肿的像馒头一样的脸由衷地说， “ 挨了我三拳还能站起来。 ”

“ 而且我可没忘，我下巴上这一拳就是你打的！ ”

“ 嘿嘿，我们这身手也是被逼的， ” 给 B 凑过来笑呵呵的对路飞说， “ 小时候被欺负怕了，你懂的，我们这种人。 ”

路飞看了看他们，又看了看台上的人，突然伸出双手揽住身边两人， “ 我想追他！ ”

“ 小老弟，你这个想法很危险啊！ ” 给 A 一脸震惊的看着路飞。

“ 为什么？他有男朋友么？ ”

“ 黑足是酒吧老板情人这种事情，大家早就心照不宣了，不然你见过谁家舞男像黑足这样，想来就来不想来就不来，恃宠而骄罢了。 ” 给 B 凑到路飞耳边说， “ 不过他确实给老板带来了巨大收益。 ”

后面黑足跳了多久他不知道，甚至黑足什么时候消失在舞台他也不知道，他只是被黑足有男朋友这句话反复敲击着脆弱的心脏。

不知道在哪儿的乌索普啊，我失恋了。

路飞失落的走到舞台侧面，连给 AB 跟他挥手道别都没注意到，忽然一双手将他拉进了幕布后，路飞只来得及闻到那双手上淡淡的烟草香气，大脑就被失重感和身后传来的阵痛彻底打断思考。

“ 是你啊，我还以为我被烟草小精灵绑架了呢。 ” 路飞丝毫不介意黑足将自己按在墙上疑似传说中壁咚的姿势，只是后背被撞的有些痛，这个烟草小精灵有些粗暴。

“ 你认识我？ ”

“ 当然认识！而且我还喜 ……” 路飞想起黑足是给吧老板情人的传闻，赶紧捂住嘴巴，紧张的张大了眼睛。

“ 而且什么？ ” 黑足凑到路飞耳边，暧昧的语气迟钝如路飞都感觉到了。

“ 黑足你 ……” 路飞想推开黑足，又实在贪恋他的体温。

“ 我叫山治， ” 山治稍微撤开一步距离， “ 我以为你知道的。 ”

“ 山治， ” 路飞看近山治的眼睛，他深蓝色的眼睛十分好看，像大海一样的颜色。 “ 我们都知道，你有男朋友。 ” 路飞有生以来第一次尝试和人讲道理，今晚他做了太多第一次做的事情。

“ 男朋友？那个绿藻头么？ ” 山治只歪着头疑惑了一秒，随即将手指放在嘴唇上，他实在很懂得如何撩拨人， “ 那么，你愿意和我偷情么？ ”

路飞看着山治被自己的手指挤压的微微嘟起的嘴唇，看起来性感又可爱，他的下身突然有了反应，他很想冲上去狠狠的亲吻山治诱人的嘴唇，但是理智告诉他不可以。

山治满意的看着对面黑发少年纠结的表情，尤其是他的裤子微微鼓起的部分，着实满足了他恶劣的小爱好。

“ 骗你的。 ” 山治勾起他的下巴， “ 我没有男朋友，那个绿藻头也不是我的情人。 ”

路飞被山治带的跌进他的怀里，用了几秒钟才消化这个消息，然后他抬起头，眼睛里闪烁的光芒晃的山治险些睁不开眼， “ 那我可以亲你了么？ ”

“ 按你喜欢的来。 ”

他们一路从后台亲到山治刚刚表演的舞台下方，一节一节台阶走过，终于触碰到了那根钢管时，他们才放开彼此的嘴唇。

“ 咦，他们人呢？ ” 路飞奇怪的发现整个给吧黑漆漆一片，竟然只剩下他们两个人。

“ 在你刚刚失魂落魄被我拖进后台的时候，都走光了。 ” 山治背靠着钢管，笑着伸出手揽上路飞的脖子， “ 我们打烊了，这位客人。 ”

“ 接下来的服务可是要另收费的。 ”

路飞用被他暴力撕扯下来的丝袜将山治的双手捆在钢管上，山治坐在地上，看着挤在他腿间的路飞认真的将他的双手捆在头上。借着微弱的月光，山治看见他额头上一层细密的薄汗，他知道他在紧张什么，如果不是被束缚住双手，真想给他一个拥抱。

“ 可以么，山治？ ” 路飞蹲在山治身前开口询问。

“ 你的嘴巴现在应该吻我，而不是问这种蠢问题。 ”

路飞看着面前的山治，只觉得这个景象似乎在他的幻想中存活过几秒，然后便听话的凑过来亲山治，双手不老实的游走在山治身上，碰到衣料阻拦就生气的将它扒下来，兔女郎的衣服本就以紧身为看点，路飞生涩的吻技又吻的山治浑身燥热，出了一层薄汗，更难脱下来了。

感受到路飞猴急的脱衣手法，山治真担心下一秒这身衣服就会变成一块破布。 “ 如果你敢弄坏我的衣服，我就用高跟鞋踩爆你的蛋蛋。 ”

虽然才认识不久，但路飞丝毫不怀疑山治是个说到做到的人。他悄悄吞了口口水，瑟瑟发抖的扶着山治站起身，慢慢褪下他的衣服。

路飞松了口气，终于解决了这个棘手的问题，他迫不及待的伸出手在山治身上摸来摸去，肆意点火。路飞踮起脚，在山治颈间留下一个个爱的痕迹，听着山治近在耳边甜腻的呻吟声，路飞在心中给了不知死活的乌索普一个大大的拥抱。

Good job ！乌索普！感谢你平时拉着我看过那么多你珍藏的各种 avi ！虽然你明知道我是直的还拉着我看挺不人道的，但我现在还是要感谢你！

山治觉得有奇怪的硬硬的东西顶到了自己，他低头看到路飞裤子里奇怪的隆起，疑惑的问了一句 “ 这是什么？ ”

“ 唔 …… 我有两颗橙子，山治你要吃么？ ”

“……” 山治着实因为这句话愣了几秒，反应过来后差点被气到笑出声， “ 我就当你在调情了，话说我其实很怀疑你到底会不会 …… 唔！ ”

随着山治的惊叫，是路飞探进山治体内的一根手指。

“ 我看过的！你放心吧！ ”

不过显然实际操作起来远没有视频中来的顺利，路飞的手指只进去两根就再也塞不进去了。

“ 怎么办啊，山治，进不去了。 ”

“ 你不是看过么，别问我啊。 ”

“ 那我还可以亲你么？ ”

“ 你想亲就亲！别问我啊！ ”

路飞安抚的亲了亲突然炸毛的山治，然后将人转了个身，身体前倾紧紧的贴着山治，伸手握住了他有些微微抬头的下身。

“ 嗯 ……”

山治唇齿间泄露出来的舒服的声音，丝毫不漏的飘进路飞的耳朵里，路飞觉得全身的神经都紧绷了起来，尤其是那个精神异常的部位，好像随时都有自己冲破裤子蹦出来的可能。

山治前面被路飞温柔的上下撸动，后面的手指时不时触碰到那个敏感的地方，本来是很舒服，可是从他臀部传来的被异物隔着布料摩擦的触感着实不舒服，他有小情绪了，自己明明都脱成这样了，路飞却还衣冠完好，这实在是对他们即将展开的伟大事业的不尊重。可现实是他被路飞伺候的实在太舒服，衣服的事情暂时被搁在脑后，只觉得身后被怼的太不舒服了。

“ 把 …… 橙子拿出来。 ”

“ 咚！咚！ ” 两声，两颗橙子从山治脚边滚落到舞台下面。

“……”

按理说能让路飞当场放弃食物这种事情，被乌索普看到绝对会惊到下巴砸脚面，然后手搭凉亭确认今天是不是升起过太阳。可山治显然不这么认为，这个人已经第二次没听懂他隐晦的意思了，这么没有情调的人谁要和他上床啊！

“ 啊 …… 唔！ ” 第一次高潮来的猝不及防，他居然只靠着手指就射了？这可太丢脸了。

“ 山治你看！ ” 路飞献宝一样向山治展示手上的战功，一脸求表扬的样子。如果路飞手上是其他任何东西，山治觉得自己都会摸摸他的脑袋，然后在他脸上吧唧一大口以示夸奖，可是 ……

“ 随你做吧。 ”

路飞终于成功挤进了三根手指，山治的后穴紧紧的吸附着路飞的手指，路飞在里面胡乱搅动一番就抽了出来。穴口因为突然的抽出有些不适应，一时间闭合不上，像是有些渴望的向路飞的方向凑了凑。

路飞再也忍不住，拉下裤子，一路长驱直入。

山治被顶的差点站不稳，幸好手腕被捆在钢管上才没有腿软倒下。

路飞解开束缚着山治的丝袜，等山治适应些了，才开始动。一开始路飞只是慢慢的在山治体内抽动，几下过后山治突然啊的一声，路飞便知道找对了地方，之后每一下都狠狠的碾压过那一点。

“ 啊 … 啊 …… 路 …… 路飞！慢一点 ……” 山治被顶的身前明显又有了抬头的欲望，腿软的更加严重了，要不是路飞一直扶着他的腰，他怕是早就滑下去了。

路飞将山治的身子转了过来，他垫着脚凑到山治面前亲了亲他潮湿的眼角，亲了亲他小巧的鼻尖，然后吻住他的嘴。

山治背靠着钢管，他将山治的一条腿架在自己肩上，手托着山治的臀部，以减轻山治自己承担的重量。

“ 山治 …… 山治 ……” 路飞埋在山治颈间，失神的叫着他的名字，这个男人身上淡淡的烟草味让他着迷，怎么闻也闻不够。

山治被他的小动作搞的痒痒的，甜腻的呻吟声毫不吝啬的从嘴中溢出，感觉到路飞在他体内的东西似乎又涨大了一圈，速度也越来越快，山治知道路飞快射了。

“ 啊 …… 路 …… 路飞 …… 我也要 ……”

路飞腾出一只手在山治那里撸动几下，忽然探身吻住山治，山治伸手紧紧的抱住路飞，两个人一齐射了出来。

路飞突然反应过来哪里不对， “ 山治！你怎么知道我的名字？！ ”

“ 笨蛋！ ” 山治叼着烟，因为找不到打火机，烦躁的抓了抓头发， “ 你真的不记得我了么？ ”

“ 你是！你是！ ” 路飞看着山治，突然想起来几个月前，自己作为新生入学的时候，来接他的学长似乎就是一头金发，还抽着烟。当时自己被烟呛得睁不开眼睛，原来是山治！

“ 原来是你！ ” 路飞从背后抱住山治，含着山治的肉乎乎的耳垂， “ 可是你当时冲我吹了口烟就走掉了，我根本没有看清楚。 ”

“ 你还白吃了老子两个月的料理呢。 ”

“ 什么？！那些超好吃的料理都是山治做的？！我还以为料理部只有我一个人呢！ ”

“ 白痴么！只有你一个人那些超好吃的料理是谁做的？田螺姑娘么！！ ”

“…… 我是这么想的啊。 ”

“ 白痴！ ”

“ 山治，我们今晚就睡在这里么？ ”

“ 不然你有钱住酒店么？ ”

“…… 没有。 ”

“ 但是我有。 ”

end.

小彩蛋

“ 喂？乌索普么？我今晚不回宿舍了。 ”

“ 真巧，我也不回去了。 ”

“ 我交到男朋友了！ ”

“ 真巧，我也交到男朋友了！ ”

“…… 我是上面的。 ”

“…… 嘟，嘟，嘟。 ”

我怎么写这么多？？？ ((o(; △ ;)o))


End file.
